Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Tribute's (Season 1)
Okay these are all my tributes from Season 1. I am proud of every single one of them, please don't steel them. I changed my username to Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute. The Tributes District 0- Astrology/Meteorology Male- Greyson Darlon Female- Komentia Flores Male- Skeet Callaway Female- Adrelis Monricer Komentia NEW.png|Komentia Flores D0 Greyson N.png|Greyson Darlon D0 Skeet 2.png|Skeet Callaway D0 Adrelis.png|Adrelis Monricer D0 Komentia.jpg|Komentia Flores D0 Greyson.jpg|Greyson Darlon D0 Skeet.jpg|Skeet Callaway D0 Adrelis RL.jpg|Adrelis Monricer D0 District 1- Luxury Female- Viola Galdy Male- Cole Harrison Female- Wonder Frowiss Male- Lucretius Ashbourne Viola NEW2.png|Viola Galdy D1 Cole NEW2.png|Cole Harrison D1 Wonder 2.png|Wonder Frowiss D1 Lucretius 2.png|Lucretius Ashbourne D1 Viola 6.jpg|Viola Galdy D1 Cole.jpg|Cole Harrison D1 Wonder.jpg|Wonder Frowiss D1 Lucretius.jpg|Lucretius Ashbourne D1 District 2- Masonry Female- Reya Isolfa Male- Sajay Opaclipta Female- Kanani Alsia Male- Prewitt Drinore Reya NEW2.png|Reya Isolfa D2 Sajay N.png|Sajay Opaclipta D2 Kanani 2.png|Kanani Alsia D2 Prewitt.png|Prewitt Drinore D2 Reya.jpg|Reya Isolfa D2 Sajay.jpg|Sajay Opaclipta D2 Kanani.png|Kanani Alsia D2 Prewitt 2.jpg|Prewitt Drinore D2 District 3- Technology Female- Jinny Billtrox Male- Lyno Nactuna Female- Allium Arcson Male- Onavin Greily Jinny N.png|Jinny Billtrox D3 Lyno.png|Lyno Nactuna D3 Allium.png|Allium Arcson D3 Onavin.png|Onavin Greily D3 Jinny New.jpg|Jinny Billtrox D3 Lyno 3.jpg|Lyno Nactuna D3 Allium 2.jpg|Allium Arcson D3 Onavin 2.jpg|Onavin Greily D3 District 4- Fishing Male- Cove Lowson Female- Nixie Calamari Female- Ophyra Grate Male- Fausto Grandeur Nixie N.png|Nixie Calamari D4 Cove.png|Cove Lowson D4 Ophyra 2.png|Ophyra Grate D4 Fausto 2.png|Fausto Grandeur D4 Nixie.jpg|Nixie Calamari D4 Kwartz 2.jpg|Cove Lowson D4 Ophyra.jpg|Ophyra Grate D4 Fausto.jpg|Fausto Grandeur D4 District 5- Power Male- Seedum Plant Female- Devi Sunshine Male- Nike Quentocks Female- Dahlia Hill Devi NEW.png|Devi Sunshine D5 Seedum NEW.png|Seedum Plant D5 Dahlia NEW.png|Dahlia Hill D5 Nike.png|Nike Quentocks D5 Devi.jpg|Devi Sunshine D5 Seedum.jpg|Seedum Plant D5 Dahlia 2.jpg|Dahlia Hill D5 Nike.jpg|Nike Quentocks D5 District 6- Transportation Female- Maco Jerzy Male- Cario Paradox Female- Lenox Asa Male- Armado Roynclaw Maco 2.png|Maco Jerzy D6 Cario 2.png|Cario Paradox D6 Lenox_2.png|Lenox Asa D6 Armado.png|Armado Roynclaw D6 Maco.jpg|Maco Jerzy D6 Cario.jpg|Cario Paradox D6 Lenox.jpg|Lenox Asa D6 Armado 2.png|Armado Roynclaw D6 District 7- Lumber Female- Jonell Trillur Female- Mocca Hassolfer Male- Caffiene Hassolfer Male- Holland Calloy Mocca NEW2.png|Mocca Hassolfer D7 Caffiene NEW2.png|Caffiene Hassolfer D7 Jonell N.png|Jonell Trillur D7 Holland 2.png|Holland Calloy D7 Mocca 299.jpg|Mocca Hassolfer D7 Caffiene 2.jpg|Caffiene Hassolfer D7 Jonell.jpg|Jonell Trillur D7 Holland.jpg|Holland Calloy D7 District 8- Textiles Male- Indigo Rankine Female- Jaycie Mayville Female- Cora Nightcaster Male- Alexi Bronwear Jaycie NEW.png|Jaycie Mayville D8 Indigo New2.png|Indigo Rankine D8 Cora.png|Cora Nightcaster D8 Alexi 2.png|Alexi Bronwear D8 Jaycie.jpg|Jaycie Mayville D8 Indigo New.jpg|Indigo Rankine D8 Cora 2.jpg|Cora Nightcaster D8 Alexi.jpg|Alexi Bronwear D8 District 9- Grain Male- Jarcus Pollish Female- Wayde Heartby Wayde.png|Wayde Heartby D9 Jarcus.png|Jarcus Pollish D9 Wayde.jpg|Wayde Heartby D9 Jarcus 3.jpg|Jarcus Pollish D9 District 10- Livestock Female- Vivan Incomstanti Male- Kwartz Diodin Vivan N.png|Vivan Incomstanti D10 Kwartz N.png|Kwartz Diodin D10 Vivan RL.jpg|Vivan Incomstanti D10 Cove.jpg|Kwartz Diodin D10 District 11- Agriculture Male- Brettin Lonnivon Male- Taytus Crem Female- Melly Reesha Melly N.png|Melly Reesha D11 Taytus NEW.png|Taytus Crem D11 Brettin NEW.png|Brettin Lonnivon D11 Melly 2.jpg|Melly Reesha D11 Taytus.jpg|Taytus Crem D11 Brettin.jpg|Brettin Lonnivon D11 District 12- Coal Mining Female- Kree Finch Male- Nitro Neutren Kree Finch.png|Kree Finch D12 Nitro Neutren.png|Nitro Neutren D12 Kree.jpg|Kree Finch D12 Nitro Neu.jpg|Nitro Nuetren D12 District 13- Graphite Female- Cwinn Graylee Male- Mart Karr Cwinn 2.png|Cwinn Graylee D13 Mart 2.png|Mart Karr D13 Cwinn.jpg|Cwinn Graylee D13 Mart.jpg|Mart Karr D13 District 14- Muttations Male- Trey Shields Male- Fox Readen Female- Fawn Readen Trey 2.png|Trey Shields D14 Fox 2.png|Fox Readen D14 Fawn 2.png|Fawn Readen D14 Trey.jpg|Trey Shields D14 Fox 1.jpg|Fox Readen D14 Fawn 123.png|Fawn Readen D14 Capitol- Leadership Female- Pearl Illitize Male- Landon Daitius Female- Kiesha Orval Pearl N.png|Pearl Illitize C Landon.png|Landon Daitius C Kiesha.png|Kiesha Orval C Pearl.jpg|Pearl Illitize C Kiesha.jpg|Kiesha Orval C Capitol.jpg|Landon Daitius C Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 0 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:Capitol Category:Males Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer